


Black Rain

by Yume_Sekaii



Series: Based of off TMS #FE [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angsty for no reason wtf, Any ideas?, But I need a real ship name, I have no idea what I'm doing tbh, I'll call them MysteryMakershipping for now, Igsaku, M/M, What is the ship name?, YuNis, like yes, sounds like HistoryMaker tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Sekaii/pseuds/Yume_Sekaii
Summary: Yusaku dreams of Ignis.





	Black Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I know I have a Blue Exorcist fic to write for but like, VRAINS came out two days ago and I need to celebrate. Yusaku/Ignis reminds me too much of Keyshipping and that's like, the only ship to make me cry actual tears and since nobody has written about it yet on here I had to do it. If not me then who? WHO?
> 
> I was inspired to write this when I was reading several Tumblr posts about VRAINS (more specifically the ones that concern both Yusaku and Ignis' characters). Like legit, the theories are really fueling my fire, so hype!
> 
> The title 'Black Rain' comes from the song in Tokyo Mirage Sessions and is sung by Yashiro Tsurugi, it's a good weeb song and also inspired this fic. The English Lyrics to this song can be found at FantasyGodiva dot com, if the translator is uncomfortable with the translation being in the fic inform me and I'll delete it immeadiately!

It came to him in a dream. Not one of those prophetic dreams that convince the dead of being the heroes of legend, but a lucid one.

For the longest time he had only desired a selfish sort of vengeance, the ones that swarm the mind like locusts, blurring away at every and all veins of light. It was jarring in the very least, the questionable circumstances that placed him there, the blaring alarms of danger and excitement, the line of life and death, the realization that he could no longer go back. It was all so... sudden and yet... he thought he could anticipate it.

 _I break through any limit keeping me from my goal_  
_Till the dawn of an awakened new_  
_world is under my control_

Everything he worked for so far, all that pent up stress that was dragging him to the ground had finally came to him in a dream. It was like a sign... or maybe it was a sign...

In the midst of it there was... nothing. Nothing in sight, nothing to see or feel... sensations ran dry. An echoing of words.

Nihil ego... Nihil ego... I am not... I do not... I am... nothing... Ego sum nihil... I... I... I...

 _I could never forget the ice-cold memory_  
_Yet I'll forge on with a fire burning in me_  
_Beyond the darkness, what awaits?_

Jumbling themselves like a hand buried in needles, they tinged with a sort of poison imbued from the stinger of a dead monarch's reign.

They were not of touching sentimentally nor did they ring the bells of nostalgic wasting but they called nonetheless to his side.

There was a figure.

A purple figure, standing all by their lonesome, gazing into the intrepid abyss.

Purple wasn't right. Purple wasn't a color.

But then again, the figure couldn't be real.

Something spoke to him, in the back of his mind.

"One who fights monsters should take care, lest he become a monster. For, if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes back at you."

And he gazed at the figure.

 _No matter what, it must be fate_  
_I'll walk my path, blindly_

It's bright faded lines traced curves onto it's body, lacing about in a beautifully simple yet elegant forefront. If only his fingers could trace them, graze the sweet delicate framework of them, touch them in only a way he could. Like a call to endearment. Maybe then will they speak his name in that joyous playful tone he had adored from the corners of his heart.

 _Shining illusions, deceive my heart,_  
_and try to lead me astray_

He must not falter. He has his duties, his regulations, his character to uphold. He could not, for as much as he wanted to, waste his time holding and playing and touching and loving and whispering such sweet nothings to a figment of imagination, the machinations of world destruction and reconstruction, his one and only. For so long, he lived without them but now it seems he will never want to part.

 _But with this absolute power,_  
_unleash it all..._  
_and tear through the pain_

It was childish to cry in rebellion towards this, towards his love for something so artificial, the love he had swirling in vibrato and the need to be the hero that all will yield glory for. He could not sacrifice what needed to be done for a pipe dream of a synthetic lover. His synthetic lover. His dearly beloved. His morning glory.

_I break through any limit keeping me from my goal_

But he had wanted him. He had sought for him. He had desired him with a burning passion that rivaled the gods.

And he stood before him, a purity waiting to exude its warmth unto another. Wanting to love and be loved, wanting to share their world with someone, with what could be him.

And he had walked closer.

_I can feel the flames burning ever higher in my soul_

For the extension of the universe his dearest had been despised by all that they knew could exist. The stems of bitter animosity bled through them and tainted them. Even so they fought and they sacrificed and they saved those of man made prospect and ran. Ran with their lives in hopes of salvation.

He could be their salvation.

The image of a rounded stripped eye and the entrapping. His savior, he had called the elusive being. It was when fire had met gasoline.

He approached with the cautious desire of man, the sickly sense that falls between protection and discovery. Fantasies clouded him, holding on to their waist and gently rocking them from behind, kissing the nape of their neck, collapsing together in a baffling mess. "My darling," he would say, attempting to stifle a laugh. "If we don't leave now the line at the amusement park will be too long and we'll wait for hours." And they say, still bursting with laughter, "Fine fine! You gotta let me go then!" And he tickles their stomach before helping them up.

 _Hide the pain, hide the bloody shame of_  
_your wounded love_

His hand had trailed onto their shoulder and down their arm until finally he had touched their hand. Their hands intertwined with such a pleading need for the other, so soft, so real, so pure. He had taken it as an acceptance to advance and had rested his head in the crevasse of the shoulder to the head before wrapping his free arm around the figure's waist. Yes, just like that. Now rock them slowly, make them feel free and comforted, like the world belongs to them because it does, even if he had to take it.

Their bodies had melted together, the cold indifference blending with the radiance of the dawn and formed what looked to be the static image of love in all it's undiluted colors.

And he had asked them a question meant to reflect against himself.

"What are you doing here?"

And the being had turned his head to face him, his eyes dripped with convulsing devotion.

"I do love you."

And for the first time in a while, he smiled.

"But it's all right."

And he had lost understanding of the situation. What did they mean?

"All right?"

And suddenly everything blurred. His love was fleeing from him. They were there, standing but fading. He had held him tighter. The room was changing colors, lightening and darkening at will.

"What do you mean by all right!?"

And it was too late. They were gone. He could not find them.

 _In the end, only those with power are_  
_the ones who rise above_

And he awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference list
> 
> the ones that swarm the mind like locusts, blurring away at every and all veins of light: This is from the 10 plagues of Egypt! It actually is from two of the plagues, one in which locusts swarm the land and the next one in which the world itself is covered in darkness.
> 
> Nihil Ego: Roughly translates to I am nothing. This is actually the name of a Pokemon featured within Pokemon Sun and Moon and for those that have played the game, somewhat symbolizes Yusaku and Ignis in this fanfiction.
> 
> "One who fights monsters should take care, lest he become a monster. For, if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes back at you.": This quote comes from Nietzche's Beyond Good and Evil and I believe it refers to how dealing with something for too long will reflect on you and turn you into it. Think Guzma of Pokemon Sun and Moon. For a more reaching but probably slightly easier to understand reference, maybe Shark of Yugioh Zexal.
> 
> Yield glory: This is a really really loose nod towards the character Odin of Fire Emblem Fates who has a line similar to this. "Glory unyielding!" If you play the game and didn't get it, I don't blame you. I wouldn't have gotten it either but I wasn't sure how to add it exactly.
> 
> Morning Glory: The flower meaning for Morning Glory is both unrequited love (which Yusaku thought was going on) and love in vain (which Ignis felt their love would be considering the circumstances) a tragic thing.
> 
> bitter animosity bled through them and tainted them: Zexal reference. If you haven't finished the series you probably don't want to know.
> 
> fire had met gasoline: References the song 'Fire Meet Gasoline' by Sia, which can be interpreted to mean destructive love. Ignis is Latin for Fire and a Playmaker is meant to influence people in plays and such, spreading their tactics essentially... I think.
> 
> the radiance of the dawn: Referencing the game 'Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn' just the name though. I have yet to play it >~>
> 
> "I do love you." "But it's all right.": Lyrics from the song I Do Love You by Kill Paris
> 
> The room was changing colors/ He could not find them: From the song Find You by Skrux and Felxprod and sung by Complexion. The actual lyrics are 'These rooms keep changing colors but I can't find you.'


End file.
